


Secrets Kept

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, POV First Person, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry's been keeping secrets for years.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Post Conqueror of Shamballa fic.

X X X

When I peeked in the room, Grams was sleeping on her bed, with her yellow dog curled up in the crook of her knees, his chin on her calf. He rolled his eyes at me, his shaggy eyebrows twitching, but at least he didn’t bare his teeth. I don’t know why Grams loved her cranky little dog so much, but he was her constant companion, always at her side or her feet. She called him ‘Fullmetal’, which should’ve been a hint, but she was my grandmother, and grandmothers never did anything interesting.

I guess, if I’d thought about it, there were a lot of clues. The battered old pocketwatch she kept on her dresser, along with some really old photographs of a little blond girl and two boys, and some newspaper clippings tucked into envelopes from Central City, from Auntie Elicia’s mom. I’d never been too nosy, though; never asked any questions about Grams’ childhood. I figured she was always the same, the somewhat arthritic, always smiling, bent over woman with the squinting blue eyes and big smile.

The book I’d found at the Central City college library disproved that, with a photo of Grams as a little girl, standing with the military, as a man who’d tried to kill her was led away in chains. And comments about her state-of-the-art automail, designed for the Fullmetal Alchemist, as well as speculation regarding their relationship.

It would explain why I didn’t have a granddad on Mom’s side, since the Fullmetal Alchemist disappeared one day. And people always commented on Mom’s weird colored eyes – a sort of yellow-gold color, like Fullmetal was supposed to have.

But I wasn’t going to wake Grams to ask her. Backing out of the room, I closed the door. She could keep her secrets a little longer.

X X X


End file.
